KICKDRIVE6
is the 6th episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Father... Why did you do that? How could you killed someone that led you to jail for the rest of life?! But, anyway, My chance of my feeling for Hunter were getting closer. However, After I heard that Oleksiy Ivashko and Reinaldo Barbosa were lost their matches thanks to Marcello Gelmini and Emil Tarnovsky's illegal weapons. I found myself dragged by Wayne to show me how he feeling for a white woman, made Hunter's jealous. Meanwhile, Shinya challenge Jirayu in quarter final. Can we win? While Hunter led his chance to bring me back from Wayne and confessed his love to my classmate Nana?" Plot Summary Natsumi, still traumatized after her father is jailed, walks alone to watch the quarter match with Oleksiy Ivashko and Reinaldo Barbosa. But it was cut by Hunter when he asking her about another dating. As were going out for another date at cafe, they meets up with Georgios Cora, who said he finally reunite with his parents after their arguing. Shinya comes to tell Natsumi a truth that his brother Seiga was a former Prince of Fighter Championship before he was killed by the mysterious being. Natsumi then tells them a story about her life as a shyness girl after her mother died from blood-lose. She want to follow her father's footstep to become the next generation Kyokugen-style Karate. Her speak was cut when everyone overheard the bad news about Oleksiy Ivashko and Reinaldo Barbosa were lost their matches thanks to Marcello Gelmini and Emil Tarnovsky's illegal weapons. When she walks, she dragged by Wayne, who seems to be more interesting to her and takes her to Karaoke Club to show about his feeling toward white women. However, her relationship were cut when Hunter get jealous and fight him, but Wayne beat him up and said he will win if he want him to meet in quarter final. Nikita is looking at her and decide to make her stay with him even if Hunter or Shinya win. The second battle of quarter-final will be Hunter against Wayne, swearing that he will return Natsumi to him. Hunter and Wayne begin to throw the punches into each other, while Shinya is overwhelmed by Jirayu. However, still managed to stand up, Hunter's feeling for Natsumi grows too strong and prepare to delivering a final attack to Wayne, leading to his victory with semi-final. Meanwhile, Jirayu laugh at Shinya for nothing he can do and before finish him off, Shinya charge his fire and defeat Jirayu. Hunter and Shinya are finally win the semi-final, but was cut when Natsumi's scream for help is heard. Nikita has kidnapping her and declare that Heinrich is a current Prince of Fighter even if he want her alive. Hunter, fueled with anger, yell at him to let her along. But Nikita said that his boss' ultimate plan is to bring the destruction around the world, much to Hunter's shock. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg Others *Wataru Kimimura *Seiga Yagami (flashback) *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima Major Events *In qualifying matches: Hunter and Shinya Yagami wins on their opponent Wayne Van Biljon and Jirayu Dangda. Reinaldo Barbosa and Oleksiy Ivashko lost to their opponent Marcello Gelmini and Emil Tarnovsky. *Georgio Cora's past life with parents arguing is revealed. *Shinya's brother, Seiga, killed by Chaos is revealed. *Wayne's feeling toward white women is discovered. Trivia *The music from Dokidoki PreCure! played when Shinya tell his story about his brother's life as a champion before killed by Chaos. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio